The Decade
by Foxz.namikaze
Summary: dia sorang pemuda yang tidak mengetahui masalalu nya dan kehidupan naya berubah karena mimpi nya dan gimana kisah nya?strong naru


Sumry:dia sorang pemuda yang tidak mengetahui masalalu nya dan kehidupan naya berubah karena mimpi nya dan gimana kisah nya ,strongnaru .

Warning:geje abal ,acak"kan(membuat cerita ini karena trinspirasi sama akira-no-rinegan dan namikaze007,dan saya bikin cerita ini karena belum ada)

**Pov**

Terlihat sorang pemuda berambut pirang ya kita sebut saja naruto kini tengah tertidur dengan setia dikasur kesayanganya

Di mimpi naruto

Kini terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan darah dimana mana yah tempat petempuran dan terlihat sesorang menunjuk nya dan bergumam( Decade)dan menghilang menjadi serpihan abu.

Dimana ini dan kenapa dia menunjuk ku dan apa masud nya Decade "gumam naruto tampasadar terdengar sosok suara bergumam.

Kau yang ditakdirkan sebagai pehancur "ucap sosok tersebut naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut,

Bukan mana mungkin aku yang ditakdirkan sebagai pengahancur dan diamana kamu tunjukan dirimu"ucap naruto kepada sosok tersebut yang tidak menunjukan tiba tiba keluar sosok monster yang cirri-ciri banteng dengan membawa kapak yang mau meyerang naruto,naruto yang melihat itupun segera belari dan

Blarrrr,,,,,,,

Terjadi ledakan dan untung naruto yang sigab menghidar dari serangn tersebut kini terlihat banteng yang hendak meyerang naruto yang melihat iutpun Cuma bias

Sial banteng itu aku harus mencari sesuatu buat melawan nya"ucap naruto yang mulai meyari dan terlihat decadriver dan rider booker (atu sabuk driver),naruto yang melihat itupun lansung mengambi nya ,dan memakai nya dipingang nya dan membuka rider booker tersebut terdapat kartu yang pertama dengan bergambar decade dan naruto memasukan kartu ke belt nya dan berucap

Henshin "ucap naruto dan terdengar suara

**[Kamen raider]**

**[ Decade]**

Dan suara itu naruto terbalut armor dengan corak broken red dan dan dada kiri nnya berer logo x dengan warna putih dan kepala naruto terbalut helem dengan kaca hijau dengan corak garis-garis melambangkan barcode decade (seperti kamen raider decade aja)

Wow keren "ucap naruto yang tergagum dan measakan kekuatan besar dari tubuh nya ,akan tetapi kegaguman nya harus terhenti karena terdengar suara

Goarrrrrr"ucap monsterkepala banteng tersebut dan mulai meyerang naruto naruto yang melihat itupun tidak tingal diam dan mengluarkan karutu lagi berulis (burst)dan memasukan nya lagi ke belt nya dan mengambil ridebooker nya dan mengubah menjadi gun blaster mode dan diarahkan ke monter sebut dan terdengar suara lagi

**[attack raider]**

**[burst]**

Dengan suara tersebut naruto menembak membabi buta ke arah banteng tersebut

Dor,dor,dor,dor,dor,dor ,,,

Dengan tembakan membabi buta tersebut sontak membuat sang banteng tersebuta kesakitan dan naruto tidak tingal diam lansung mengeluar kan kartu lagi bertulisan[decade] dan memasukan nya lagi dan terdengar suara lagi.

**[final attack raider]**

Dengan suara tersebut naruto melompat setingi lima meter dan terdapat hologram berbentuk kartu bergambar decade dengan sepuluh budah dan naruto menerjang gambar tersebut dengan kaki nya

**[De-de-de-decade]**

Sing,,, dengan suara tersebut naruto menembus tubuh monster sebut dan Blarrrr,,,,, tubuh monster tersebut hancur

**[Raider of] **

Dengan suara tersebut naruto tidak beramor lagi

Hebat "ucap naruto yang kagum dengan kekuatan yang didapat nya akan tetapi dekejut kan dengan suara

Prok,prok,prok,prok

dengan suara tepukan tangan tersebut naruto mencari asal suara tersebut

Haha bagus decade dengan ini dunia ditangan mu"ucap sosok tersebut,naruto yang mendengar itupun bingung.

Siapa kau dimana kau"ucap naruto yang emosi yang mencari sosok yang bersuara tersebut,sosok yang ditanya itu pun Cuma menjawab dengan humor

Haha tenang saja decade nanti kita juga akan bertemu kalau sudah waktu nya dan sepertinya kau harus segera bagun "ucap sosok tersebut,naruto yang mendengar itupun terkejut dan perlahan tubuh nya mulai menghilang

Didunia nyata

Hah,hah,hah,mimpi yang aneh"ucap naruto yang terbangun dari tidur nya tersebut ,dan mulai duduk di sisi tempat tidur nya yang hendak kesekolah.

Hah sebaik nya aku mandi dari pada telat "ucap naruto yang hendak pergi kekamar mandi akan tetapi dikejutkan dengan sabuk decadedriver yang menempel manis di pingang nya plus dengan book dack nya

Apa ini bagaimana bias ini ada disini bukan nya ini Cuma mimpi "ucap naruto yang terkejut akan benda yang memberinya kekuatan yang dimimpi biasa ada didunia nyata pikir panjang naruto lansung melepaskan nya dan meyimpan dan pergi kearah kamar mandi.

Diluar jendela naruto terlihat seseorang meyeringai dan berucap

Hahaha decade akhirnya kau akan menampakan dirimu sebntar lagi didunia hahaha"ucap sosok tersebut dan tertawa yang mengerikan dan menghilang dengan hembusan angin

1 yare later kemudian

Kini terlihat dilapangan kouh akademi sedang ada pentempuran terdapat dua kelompok sedang kewalahan melawan seseorang yang bersayap hitam dan berjumblah delapan sebut aja kokabel

Hahaha Cuma seginikah kemampuan kalian dasar iblis lemah "ucap arogan kokabel ,sedang kan kelomppok rias Cuma bias mengeram melawan jendral malakiat jatuh

Sial kau kokabel akan ku bunuh kau aku sang kaisar naga merah tidak akan kalah denganmu "ucap isse dengan arogan dan mulai meyerang azazel

**[bost,bost,bost,bost,bost,bost]**

Hyaaahh"teriak isse belari secepat nya dan melayangkan bogem kearah mungka kokabel dan

Blarrrrr,,,,,terjadi ledakan dan terlihat kokabel tidak terluka dan mulai melayang kan pukulan kearah isse

Duukhh,,,,arghh,,,,"triak isse yang kesakitan terkena pukulan diperut sontak membuat isse mengeluarkan darah segar dan kesakitan,rias dan para budak nya meliahat itupun Cuma bias berteriak

Hahaha Cuma iitukah kemampuan mu sekiryuute lemah mana kesombongan mu cih"ucap kokabel

Isse-kun/san/senpai"ucap rias akeno kiba asia keneko ,rias yang melihat itupun segera belari kearah isse dan menayandarkan kepala isse dipangukan nya dan terisak.

Hiks,hiks,hiks isse,hiks"ucap rias isakan rias sedangkan isse Cuma bias kesakitan.

Bucho sakit sekali "ucap isse yang kesakitan sangat terkena pukulan kokabel,rias yang mendengar itupun mencoba meyalurkan energy iblis ke isse yang masih tersisak

Hikz,hikz iyah,hikz,aku ,hikz sembuhkan,hikz isse,hikz"ucap rias yang meyalurkan energy iblis nya ke isse akan tetapi dikejutkan dengan perkatan kokabel

Hahaha sekarang yang aku bunuh dulu putri dari baraqiel hahaha"ucap kokbale dan mulai membuat tombak cahaya sebesar ban dan melempar kearah akeno,akeno yang melihat itupun Cuma pasrah akan nasib nya

Ini kah akhir hidup ku maaf kan aku nar-"ucap akeno yang menutup mata menerima nasib terpotong denga suara

blarrrr

akeno/san/senpai"teriak budak rias yang melihat itu dan mulai menitikan air mata yang melihat nasib akeno

diluar kekai terlihat sekelompok orang tengah menjaga agar kekai tidak hancur yah kelompok sitri dan terlihat pemuda berabut kuning dengan pakaian tertutup dengan kaca mata tebal yang terkesan culun tengah melihat pertarungan tersebut .

sial kalau aku tidak menolong nya bakal bias mati"baatin naruto yang was was kearah kokabel,naruto yang sudah cukup menonton pun mulai pergi menuju pertarungan akan tetapi sebuah tangan menghalangi jalan nya.

Kau mau kemana naruto-kun"tanya tegas tidak lain sona-kaicho dengan wajah datar melihat naruto,naruto yang mendengar itu pun Cuma tersenyum dan menjawab.

Aku mau menolong mereka kaicho"ucap naruto ,sona yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan mengeram marah.

Buat apa kau menolong mereka bukan kah mereka membuang mu dan tidak mengangapmu"ucap sona tegas dengan nada tingi sontak membuat naruto kaget,naruto yangmendengar itupun Cuma bias tertunduk dan membalas.

Setidak nya ada yang memngakui kaicho dan aku harus meyelamatkan ny-"ucap naruto terpotong karena subah tangan halus berada di pipi nya.

Plakkk,,,

Seteraha kau pergi lah sesuka hati mu naruto"ucap lirih sona sedanagkan para budak sona Cuma bias berdiam,naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

Trima kasih kaicho mungkin kita tidak bias bersama lagi"ucap lirih naruto yang meningal sona yang mematung mendengar perkatan naruto yang tidak mengerti.

Kembali lagi di kelopok rias

Kini terlihat asap sudah menghilang dan terlihat seorang pemuda tengah memeluk seprang wanita bersurao drak blue sebut saja akeno yang dei peluk naruto walaupun baju naruto compang camping.

Kau tidak apa-apa akeno-senpai"ucap naruto sedangkan akeno kaget dengan suara yang didengar

Deg,,,suara itu tidak salah lagi perlahan akeno membuka matanya dan kaget melihat naruto memeluk nya.

Iyah aku tidak apa-apa naru-kun"ucap akeno dengan wajah memerah ,sedangkan naruto yang melihat itupun Cuma tersenyum,dan melepas pelukan nya semua orang yan melihat itupun kaget akan kedatangan naruto yang tiba-tiba dan senang karena akeno diselamatkan oleh naruto akan tetapi juga ada yang melihat tidak suka kedatangan naruto.

Apa yang kau lakukan disini naruto kau kau Cuma iblis lemah paling kau akan mudah dikalahkan kokabel sedang aku sang skeryuute aja tidak bias mengalahkan nya"ucap sinis isse yang sudah disembuhkan rias

Hahaha tambah lagi iblis lemah percuma kau akan berakhir dengan mati"ucap kokabel dengan arogan nya,sedangkan naruto yang mendengar itpun Cuma tersenyum.

Akeno-senpai seperti nya kita tidak bias bersama lagi"ucap naruto,sedangkan akeno yang mendegar itu kaget akan uapan naruto.

Apa mausd mu naru-kun"Tanya akeno yang shok atas ucapan naruto,sedangkan naruto tiidak menjawab dan melangkah maju kearah kokabel.

Karan aku ,,,,,hensin"ucap naruto

**[kamen raider]**

**[decade]**

Dan suara itu naruto terbalut armor dengan corak broken red dan dan dada kiri nnya berer logo x dengan warna putih dan kepala naruto terbalut helem dengan kaca hijau dengan corak garis-garis melambangkan bercode decade (seperti kamen raider decade aja)

.

Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut apa lagi kokabel sampai gemetaran dan yang aneh nya apa masud beruvah

Kau tidak mungkin decade"ucap kokabel yang gemtaran ketakutan karena lawan nya sang penghancur,sedang kan semua orang yang mendengar ucapan kokabel Cuma bias bingung.

Kau kenapa mana sifat arogan mu tadi"ucap mengejek naruto kea rah kokabel sedangkan kokabel yang terasa dihina mengeram marah.

Akan ku kalahkan kau decade"ucap kokabel yang membuat sepuluh tombak cahaya kearah naruto, sedangkan naruto yang melihat itupun Cuma bias berdiam diri dan terlihat tidak menghidar,semua orang yang melihat itu was-was akan tetapi terdengar suara.

**[Attak raider]**

**[illusion]**

Dengan sura tersebut naruto menjadi tiga dengan kecepatan tingi naruto meyerang kokabel dengan swrod mode dan menangkis semua tombak cahaya tersebut dengan cepat dan terdengar suara adu senjata.

Trank,trank,tank,tarank crass,cras,,arghh,,,,"teriak kokbael,semua orang yang melihat itupun shock dan kaget akan melihat kokabel sudah tidak berdaya tebasan dimana-mana dan sayap yang berjumblah delapan tingal meyisakan satu ,sedangkan naruto yang melihat kokabel tak berdaya memulai serangan akhir nya ,dengan itu naruto mengluarkan kartu dan memasukan nya kedelam decadederiver dan melompat setingi s lima meter dan mulai melakukan raider kick dan terdengar suara.

**[final attak raider]**

Dengan suara tersebut terdapat hologram berjumlah sepuluh buah yang barcode decade (atu gambar decade)dan naruto menerjang hologram tersebut yang mau melakukan raider kick dan terdengar suara.

**[De-de-decade] **

Sring ,,,,denga suara tersebut naruto menembus tubuh kokabel .

Cras dengan suara tersebut tubuh kokabel menjadi helain bulu hitam dan menghilang .semua orang yang melihat itu pun terkagum akan kekatan narutodan mereka tidak percaya naruto bias mengalahkan kokabel apa lagi isse Cuma bias berkeringat dingin

Naruto yang melihat lawan nya sudah mati melangkah mulai pergi dari situ

**[attack raider]**

**[invisible]**

Dengan suara tersebut tubuh naruto perlahan mulai transparan dan menghilang seperti hantu,semua orang yang melihat itu kaget karena naruto sudah pergi dan semua orang yang melihat itupun shock karena tidak menyangka naruto sekuat itu dan mereka ada rasa takut karena ternyata perkiraan mereka terhadap naruto salah .

Kemana dia pergi"ucap datar sona ,sedangkan akeno yang mendengar ucapan sona Cuma menjawab.

Tidak tau kaicho"ucap lirih akeno sedangkan tampa disadari mereka semua sosok wanit berambut merah dia Cuma bias mematung karena naruto meyelamatkan hidup nya dan budak nya dan dia merasa bersalah akan perbuatan nya dulu terhadap naruto dia tidak menyangka naruto sekuat itu dan mampu mengalahkan kokabel dengan mudah nya dan dia meyesal atas perlakuan dia ke naruto.

Maaf kan aku naruto-kun"gumam kecil rias sambil menangis dan tampa bias didengar oleh semua orang disana

Baik lah sebaik nya kita berekan tempat ini biar para manusia itu tidak mengetahui kalau ada pertarungan dan riaas bawa kelompok mu pulang biar kami yang mengurus disni.

Iyah sona maaf kami tidak bias membantu "ucap rias ke sona stri

Tidak apa-apa rias ini sudah tugas kami"balas sona stri,sedangkan rias yang mendengar itu Cuma tersenyum .

Baik lah ayo kitapulang"ucap rias kea rah budak nya,

Ha'i bucho"ucap mereka semua dan pergi dengan lingkaran sihir belambang gremory

Baik lah ayo kita bereskan tempat ini biar tidak ada yang curiga"ucap sona kaicho ke para budak nya

Tampa disadari mereka ada yang melihat pertarungan tadi

Heheheh seperti nya kau sudah mulai debut mu ya decade ini semakin menarik hahahaha"ucap orang tersebut dan perlahan hilang seperti tertiup angin

TBC..

Dan tolong saran nya menurut kalian gimana


End file.
